A fighting love story
by sexysnowcat
Summary: Tsuna has his heart broken, will Ryohei be able to fix his broken heart? M for a reason. (okay I know you all must hate me but summer started for me so for the past three weeks I've been lazy, but I've started to kick myself so i'm going start updating once I refresh myself on where I was going with it)
1. The begining

**This is my first fanfiction attempt so I hope you enjoy! And this is going to be a multi-chapter story. Review please! This is the edited copy and there are some changes so enjoy!**

Tsunayoshi Sawada lived a normal life. He enrolled into high school and started dating his secret crush Hannah. He outgrew his nickname as Dame-Tsuna when he graduated from middle school. Otherwise, he lived a silent life in the shadows of the school, and he didn't have many friends.

After school he decided to visit Hannah to hang out with her for a while. He had always been polite and had never tried to advance there relationship. The last thing that he wanted was to move too quickly and ruin the relationship.

Tsuna could only help but wonder what his eccentric girlfriend could be doing at that very moment. She had her own way of peeking his interests at times. His wonder almost could be traced to her very appearance. She had the Boldest black hair that anyone had ever seen, yet her eyes where a mystery, blacker than night itself. It scared everyone and anyone who dared to look into her eyes. In school, she spoke in a simple monotone voice. Over the year she received the nickname "the black devil". However! None of these factors scared Tsuna away.

He walked up to Hannah's door when he heard something unusual before he knocked. So he thought he should quietly walk up to her room and see if everything was alright.

Tsuna just walked into the bedroom when he saw the most horrible sight that he hoped he would never have to see. His heart seemed to break into a million pieces in just a few seconds when he looked his girlfriend Hannah with another man on her bed.

"Why would you do this to me?! How could you!"

"Because you are not man enough." she said as they continued.

"But I have been faithful! I have done everything that I should have done!"

"Who cares. Besides you and I both know it's over, you said it yourself, 'should have done'."

Tsuna could feel tears running down his cheek as he ran out the door. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go some where. After he was tired of running he stopped In the park. Tsuna was tired so he just sat on the swing. He couldn't hold it in any longer, as he started to sob uncontrollably.

Other people at the park just stared at him. He could swear that the people where all slowly scooting away. It didn't matter though, he just wanted to be alone and his school was nearby so he decided to go there so he would be alone.

Within minutes he was on the school roof. He was still sobbing and hadn't stopped. He just looked over the railing, and a thought just came to him. As he stood there, looking down on the endless abyss that we call life, reviewing everything in the past that he did and could have done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryohie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryohei was out for his annual 30 mile afternoon run when he saw someone dash past him.

'Wow that person was fast to the EXTREME, I WANT TO RACE HIM TO THE EXTREME!'

'Wait what? Why was that person crying? That is so... unextreme...?'

Ryohei decided that he should follow the runner. So he ran after him and saw when he ran into Namimori high school.

'why did he go to my school? Is he a student there?'

Ryohei saw the runner go up to the roof so he decided to follow him. What he saw was even more unextreme. What could have happened to this poor guy that would make him this sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna had a quick thought, he didn't want to live anymore. He couldn't handle the pain. He took a quick look over. He quietly slipped past the fence and was standing on the edge.

"STOP!"

Tsuna flinched, he looked back and saw a white haired guy standing behind him.

"Why? Why do you care. You don't know me.."

"I dunno. But taking your own life is totally unextreme! You should always live to the MAX!"

Tsuna literally sweat dropped at that comment.

"Maybe you should tell me why you want to jump in the first place?"

Tsuna started sobbing again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryohei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Crap he has to calm him down'

"Maybe you should tell me why you want to jump in the first place?"

The kid started to cry even more.

"My girlfriend cheated on me! I loved her so much, I did everything I should have done, and she just threw me away like I was nothing."

"Then she doesn't deserve you, after all, you are cute to the EXTREME!"

"Doesn't matter anymore" (tsuna: did he just call me cute?)

"Wait! Don't jump! Please just come off the ledge and talk to me?"

"..."

"..."

"Alright"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He decided that he might fell better if he did talk about it. However, he still had some lingering dame-ness in him. He was trying to climb back over the fence when he slipped and he started to fall.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He started to fall when he felt the white haired man grab him and pull him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryohei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kid had slipped, and almost instinctively he grabbed the kids hand and pulled him up with ease. He pulled him up and they both collapsed into the roof. He looked over at the kid and his face exploded in red. The kid had a very small effeminate body. He looked adorable to the EXTREME! The kid made his blood rush even more than his jog.

"Are you okay?" Ryohei asked.

"yeah thank you."

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, whats yours?"

"Ryohei Sasagawa! I'm the captain of the boxing team to the EXTREME! So what happened that made you want to jump in the first place again?"

His bangs shadowed his eyes as he began to explain everything that happened on that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~general~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna sat up and started and started to cry. After a little while they both laid down. For a while, they just watched the clouds float by and talked about life until Tsuna fell asleep. Ryohei turned and noticed Tsuna and pulled him into his arms and fell asleep with him laying in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuna's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's so dark, where am I? Whats that light? It's getting warmer. How did I get to this meadow? Ryohei is that you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna woke up with a jolt. He realized that Ryohei was cuddling with him. It's amazing how nearly dying got him so close to another person in such a short amount of time. He quietly slipped out of Ryohei's arm and went home. He got into bed at his house but he felt so lonely. His parents were in Italy for a year and they took Lambo and I-pin with them. Plus the whole affair with Hannah happened. But then there's Ryohei, why can't he stop thinking about Ryohei. He is very hot, wait what? Tsuna shot up in his bed. Ryohei is a guy! HE CAN'T POSSABLY LIKE HIM! Tsuna began to pace back in forth in his room. I'm probably tired, I should go to bed, I'll figure it out tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryohei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryohei woke up when he noticed his source of heat was gone. Tsuna must have went home. He felt kinda sad, he didn't know why. Tsuna's so EXTREME, but why would he feel this way? As he started to run home he figured he would ask his beloved little sister Kyoko. He Smashed the door open and yelled I'm home to no one in particular. Kyoko happened to be in his kitchen though.

"Welcome back Onii-san. You look tired. You haven't gotten into anymore fights have you?"

"No. I was just at the school. I wanted to ask you what does it mean when I get flustered to the EXTREME around someone?"

"it means that your in love Onii-san. Who is it?"

"I met Tsunayoshi Sawada today." (Continues to explain the events of that day).

"I know Tsuna. He is in my class! I never thought that something like that would happen though. He always seems so shy when I talk to him. But are you sure you feel that why about him?"

"I guess, UGH, I'M SO CONFUSED TO THE EXTREME!"

"In that case, here is what you should do..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day Tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna had just gotten to school, (on time thanks to that scary Chihuahua...) when something weird happened. He saw Ryohei running towards him and he yelled...

"HEY TSUNA, WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Tsuna froze, he was shocked out of his mind. Ryohei ran right up next to him and looked at him.

"Tsuna? Tsuna?"

Ryohei looked over and saw Tsuna there frozen into place. He could almost see the thoughts running across his cute little face as he came to an answer.

"Okay"

'wait what?'

"Great! I'll pick you up tonight!" Ryohei yelled and ran off leaving and Tsuna and and series of random students behind in shock.

Tsuna began to run for his life because word of the date spread to the Ryohei fan club and they were that he was chosen over all of them.

At the end of the day he went home and he began freaking out.

'What should I wear, should it be fancy? No, Is this even a real date? ? ?'

I'll just wear this (Tsuna throws on a random ensemble). He had just gotten dressed when he heard the doorbell ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryohei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hoped Kyoko was right to the EXTREME because he ringed Tsuna's doorbell. Tsuna opened then door and Ryohei for the umpteenth time today turned red. Tsuna was wearing skinny jeans with a plain shirt and plain shoes. He looked hot to the EXTREME!

"Umm... Ryohei? Are you okay? You look red."

"I'm fine. Are you ready to go have fun to the EXTREME?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's arm and took off running. When he stopped running Tsuna was panting behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'An amusement park?'

"Lets go play the games, they are very extreme!"

Tsuna was relieved when Ryohei said that. Ever since he was young he had been deathly afraid of roller coasters. They arrived at a game and Tsuna couldn't help but notice the giant teddy bear. Ryohei also noticed that Tsuna was staring at it.

"Do you want that to the extreme?"

Tsuna just nodded, after all, he was entranced by it although a slight blush could be seen on his face. In order to win it the had to use a hammer to ring the bell (I know it's cliched but give me a break on this one). Ryohei piched up the hammer and the guy managing it just smiled, the machine was probably rigged so no human can use enough force to do it. Ryohei just yelled EXTREME as he smashed the bell. The guy let his cigar drop from his mouth in surprise.

"I'll take the teddy to the extreme."

the guy didn't move so Ryohei grabbed it. He gave it to Tsuna who was also equally as shocked as the guy was that Ryohei won. But that wore off In a second and he grabbed the giant teddy and started squishing it.

They then went to go get something to eat. Ryohei ended up getting into a eating contest with some random guy while tsuna watched in amazement once again. Once they were done eating they wondered through the park, and Ryohei took Tsuna's hand and tsuna was red again.

"Tsuna, lets go onto the Extreme Ferris wheel!" Ryohei blushed slightly more then the other times.

"But... but..." Tsuna said trying to find some reason that he couldn't.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you to the extreme!"

Ryohei pulled a very scared Tsuna onto the ride ( AN: I love the world of writing where there is no wait for rides). As they went up Tsuna was shaking uncontrollably and desperately grabbed the handle bar for his life.

"Tsuna your rocking the chair even more to the extreme!" Tsuna paused, looking even more terrified.

"Come closer" Tsuna let go of the handle bar and grabbed onto Ryohei while he was still shaking.

"Tsuna, I love you, I know that we just met only a little while ago, but we have already grown so close together." Ryohei said as he planted his lips onto Tsuna's and pulled him into a kiss. Tsuna was startled beyond belief, but instinctively he leaned into the kiss. Ryohei licked Tsuna's lips in a attempt to ask for entrance, Tsuna complied completely. In Tsuna's mind when they reached the top he swore that there were fireworks going of in his mind, wait, oh there were fireworks going off in a slight distance. He didn't care though. They broke the kiss a couple seconds later when they were both about to run out of air.

"I love you too" Tsuna while he hugged Ryohei and his teddy. Not caring that they were on a Ferris wheel.

As they got off they decided to leave. They walked to Tsuna's home. Once again they kissed out in front of the door. Ryohei was starting to leave but Tsuna still didn't like being alone.

"WAIT!"

Ryohei paused and turned around to look at Tsuna with curiosity.

"I don't like being alone and my family is in Italy, so... could you...maybe you... WOULDYOUSTAYWITHMETONIGHT!"

The words kinda blended together at the end of the sentence but Ryohei got it.

"Sure. (TO THE EXTREME! yeah!)"

"Come inside"

Tsuna was still flustered after that but he lead Ryohei up to his room they both fell onto the bed.

~~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~LEMONY~~~~~~ LIME~~~~~~~~~~~ YE BE WARNED~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryohei grabbed Tsuna and pulled him into a kiss. Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's ass and Tsuna moaned with pleasure. He then sneaked a hand under Tsuna's shirt and then he paused, much to Tsuna's dismay.

"Are you sure your ready?"

"Yes, please..." Tsuna whined.

Ryohei started again and slowly took off Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna then started to take off Ryohei's shirt, button by button. Ryohei couldn't wait any longer and tore off his shirt. In the process he disposed of his pants and Tsuna's as well. Tsuna turned as red as a strawberry in an instant. Ryohei started planting butterfly kisses on Tsuna's skin and didn't stop until he covered every part of his body except for the good spots. Tsuna then took over and slipped out from under Ryohei. He took off Ryohei's underwear and a rock hard 8 inch long dick sprung out. He gasped at the size and Ryohei grinned with pride.

"You like it to the extreme?"

Tsuna just ignored him and leaned down and started to lick it. Ryohei was already moaning. Tsuna decided to take it into his mouth. He sucked as hard as he could yet he couldn't get it all the way into his mouth and Ryohei noticed. He pushed Tsuna's head down and Tsuna was then deep throating Ryohei. He was instantly pushed over the edge when Tsuna started moaning. Tsuna was enjoying the taste of Ryohei's cock in his mouth.

"I'm... Going...to...cum...extreme!" Ryohei said between moaning. Tsuna however ignored his warning and swallowed it all.

Ryohei collapsed for a second but was back up in a second. Tsuna still hadn't taken off his underwear so Ryohei picked him up and placed him on the bed. He than yanked off his underwear and saw his 7 inch long prize. He put three fingers in front of Tsuna's mouth and ordered him to suck. Once he deemed them wet enough he pulled back. Tsuna whined and Ryohei chuckled. He then placed them at his entrance and started to slip one in. Tsuna moaned so loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors complain to them tomorrow. He continued to stretch Tsuna but he couldn't wait any longer. He lined himself at Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna started screaming with pleasure and mixed in pain. They were two sweat covered body's going at it with a fierce passion. The sound of skin slapping would have normally alerted people that they should slow down but they couldn't care less. They went at it for as long as they could before they both released there loads and collapsed on the bed.

However, Tsuna wasn't done yet as he flipped Ryohei over and began to ride up and down his huge dick. Ryohei couldn't figure out why Tsuna was having so much fun riding him like a cowboy but, it was so Extreme that he wasn't going to say anything as they both released there loads for a second time in a row. But by this time, Ryohei had gotten addicted to Tsuna squeezing his cock. He flipped them a second time and and repeated their first time.

By the time they finished, neither could barely move. They were starting to fall asleep when Tsuna was starting to run out of air.

"Uh Ryohei?"

"Yes?"

"Your crushing me."

Ryohei muttered extreme as he picked up Tsuna putting him on top of him, not disconnecting the entire time.

**I'm going to add more trauma into the next chapter. I'll figure out something. If you have any preferences, review. It has been a little while so I hope that my writing skills have improved after taking Interdisc class!**


	2. AN

Hello to all those who read this. I am REALLY sorry about the this just being a authors note. I wanted to say that I will post a lot more chapters but right now I can't because I have to start school in one day so I don't have the time to do much. I know I said I would post the next chapter within a 10 day time difference if no only a few reviewed but I thought that private messaging is were I would get reviews so I thought no one reviewed because you all condemned my story but umm... Well quite a few more people reviewed than I thought. So I swear I will get everything up to date and I am going to try to post a ton more chapters. Although I need some more ideas to get this moving again so if you could please help me with some ideas. There are no bad ideas. Please! But anyway the new chapter should be up shortly. i am a bit of a scatterbrain so sorry if anything is out of place.

Quick review response.

Cow: I totally agree with you, 3327 is far to ignored.

Guest1: I totally agree with you, 3327 is far to ignored .

33babeh: I totally agree with you, 3327 is far to ignored. You are right they do not get enough love.

Xiddav: I totally agree with you, Ryohei is far to ignored. I wonder why though.

Guest2: Thanks I really appreciate it.

8027forever: your right, Thank for reviewing cause i you hadn't, i never would have realized that other people reviewed and then this story would have died... -.-'

Until next chapter. See ya'll shortly!


	3. Run

** Okay. Well I finally decided to get started on the next chapter of my story but First I want to apologize for taking so long to update. School started for me last week and I have been completely exhausted ever since. Now that that is over with, I want to say that this will be a multi-chapter story. I didn't set up the first chapter very well but I'm going to make it work for now. The reason that I say that I didn't do so hot on the first chapter is because I never meant to create it. I think I created it in a three hour rush because one of the other authors insulted me so I felt like I should try to one up him. Didn't work very well. I wrote it WAY to quickly. I wouldn't usually insult myself like this but it is not my best work. So that is why I'm going to spend the next week working on SUPER AWSOME chapters that will knock your socks off! I promise I will make more 3327 stories until other authors start picking up on it too! I will make the best stories you have ever read! now that my personal pep rally is over make sure you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR much to my own displeasure.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been several weeks since Ryohei and Tsuna had began to date. They (namely Ryohei) had no problem coming out to the school. This mortified Tsuna because The minute Ryohei had kissed him in front of the school, Ryohei's former fan club immediately began to plot how to get rid of poor Tsuna. However, Ryohei was just flat out oblivious. He never even realized that he had a fan club to begin with. A new club had formed that was named 3327. 33 for Ryohei and 27 for Tsuna. Everyone knew that Tsuna was the ultimate uke. Other than that though, school life seemed to be pretty uneventful. To Tsuna this seemed to be more suspicious then it felt relaxing. Even the bully's left him alone. They didn't dare lay a hand on him. At the moment though his mind was on other things. It had been more than a few weeks since his break-up with Hana but it was still on his mind. If Hana had done that to him, what would stop Ryohei from doing the same? After Tsuna was only 5.2 with a small body type and the only mentionable part of him was his miraculous gravity defying hair. Ryohei was incredibly in shape and had a snowy white hair color that contrasted beautifully with his tan complexion. A series of what if's entered his head,but before he could in depth about them, he heard a voice calling out to him. Apparently the evening bell had rung saving him the wrath of the teacher for not knowing the answer for the umpteenth time.

"HEY TSUNA! are you ready to go home TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Hmm... yeah..." Tsuna is still lost in his own little world and was only partially thinking.

"Are you all right?" Ryohei may have been a completely oblivious fool but he could still tell when his cute little Tsuna was upset. One obvious tell was the lack of energy and the lack of stutter.

"Yeah I'm fin- HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna really wasn't paying attention and tripped on the first step out of school and let out his signature screech. He fell into a warmth and was surprised when he didn't hit the floor. He looked up and realized that Ryohei had caught him.

"Are you sure that you are okay to the max?"

Tsuna who was just recovering his senses just nodded. He really wasn't sure if he was alright or not. If Ryohei did that to him he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't really feel much like talking anyway and this conversation was starting to grind on his nerves.

"Alright," Ryohei then wondered " would you tell me if something is bothering you?"

"Yeah, of course I would!" Tsuna snapped. Tsuna, realizing what he had done, looked away. He just flat out lied to Ryohei and He knew that wouldn't slip by, no matter how oblivious he was. You could almost hear the gears clicking in his head. Ryohei knew that his precious Tsuna was withholding information. Then an idea came into his head that would definitely get his precious Tsuna talking.

"HEY! W-W-W-WHAT ARE Y-Y-YOU D-DOING?!" Tsuna yelled when Ryohei picked him up, bridal style.

"We are going to talk to the extreme!" Ryohei simply replied as he started to run to Tsuna's house. This was the ideal place because Tsuna's entire family was in Italy at the time. As he approached the door Tsuna was wondering what Ryohei was planning. Then Tsuna saw that they were in his room. Ryohei gently laid him on the bed and sat over Him.

"Ryohei w-what are you do-mmmph" Tsuna was interrupted when Ryohei smothered his lips in a quick chaste kiss. Tsuna confused beyond belief just stared. Ryohei was beginning to lick Tsuna's lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Tsuna realized this then sealed his lips tighter, after all he was still upset about earlier. When Ryohei realized this he lifted up and frowned. So he went back down for another kiss but Tsuna was trying to push him off, but was failing miserably. Ryohei was still asking for Tsuna to let him in but, instead Tsuna was still being stubborn. A new idea came into Ryohei's head. He went back up to get some air and Tsuna seemed to relax because he though Ryohei was going to stop trying to get him to talk. Ryohei sensed that this was his chance so he went back down for a kiss. Tsuna was still trying to be stubborn but that ended shortly when Ryohei grabbed his but causing Tsuna to gasp. Ryohei took this opportunity to act out his plan. Tsuna was lost in the ecstasy of the kiss, he didn't notice anything outside of the kiss. Ryohei smirked at his finished work and went back up for air. Tsuna, now wanting it, whined. At least that was until he realized that he couldn't move his arms. He looked up and saw that Ryohei was missing his tie from his school uniform. He realized that Ryohei had used his tie to tie him to the bedpost.

"HEY! Ryohei! U-u-untie me!"

"Not until you tell me whats bothering you to the extreme!"

"But... I r-really don't want to t-talk about it."

"Okay then you asked for this then" Tsuna mentally sweat dropped at this. He was really beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

"Hey wait!" Ryohei was starting to remove all of Tsuna's clothes. He didn't stop until he was completely devoid of clothes. Tsuna feeling self-consensus since Ryohei was only missing his tie.

"Ready?"

"NO!"

"Thought so" Ryohei started to rub Tsuna's entire body. He was going to lick every part of little Tsuna's body. Tsuna was moaning like crazy as this was going on though. He was lost in a world of pure ecstasy. Ryohei was also enjoying the taste of Tsuna, He was in his own world, were only he and Tsuna lived.

"Ryohei...ngh... please! Hurry up I... can't... last much... longer!"

Ryohei, heard this but kept on going. He was almost finished he was moving back up Tsuna's leg and he started to tease Tsuna by licking just around the base. Tsuna couldn't last any longer though. He came all over his stomach. Ryohei was pleased at how little stamina Tsuna had and he started to execute his real plan. He licked all the Tsuna had to offer first though. Once he finished, Ryohei started to strip off all of his clothes. He started to prep his Tsuna, and once Tsuna realized what Ryohei was doing he started to look alarmed.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to make you feel good to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna looked confused for a moment. After all didn't Ryohei say earlier that he was going to make Tsuna talk? Wouldn't this have the opposite effect? Ryohei started to slip one wet finger into Tsuna. Tsuna was moaning and at the same time, he was wondering what Ryohei was using for lube, wait, there was some white stuff on his finger which looks like...oh...! Tsuna blushed even redder then a ripe tomato. During all this thinking Tsuna was moaning up a storm and Ryohei added a second finger Tsuna started moaning even loader. He made a mental to apologize to the neighbors tomorrow. Ryohei finished prepping Tsuna so he started to line him self up against Tsuna. He slowly started to enter but then Tsuna started to Scream with Joy, but it was misinterpreted as him felling pain so Ryohei pulled out immediately.

"IF YOU STOP NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

That's all Ryohei needed to go back in and Give Tsuna the time of his life. He was pounding Tsuna like there was no tomorrow. After the first round though, they didn't have much stamina so Ryohei and Tsuna both released there loads and collapsed. But Ryohei was back up though. He then started to Rim Tsuna.

"Hey...ngh...Wait I'm so tired... mmm... Yesssssss...!" Tsuna Was enjoying being tongue fucked by Ryohei so much. But he couldn't handle much more. He cummed for the 3rd time.

"want some more to the extreme?!"

"RYOHEI! no. I love you, but I can't h-handle more..."

"Then are you ready to tell me why you are upset today"

"That's what this was about?! Untie me this instance!"

"not until you tell me"

"fine... I-I was Just worried that you might do the sa-ame thing to me that H-Hannah did."

Ryohei immediately felt bad for Tsuna. He really did love his old girlfriend. He felt a pulse of rage and a pulse of empathy run through his veins.

" I won't ever leave you for as long as I live, I will be by your side."

Tsuna blushed as Ryohei untied him and they went to sleep for the night, with there legs intertwined as they slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bell for the mourning had rung, yet Tsuna hadn't seen Ryohei yet. Ryohei had sneaked away before Tsuna had woken up. He left a note saying that he had some business to take care of.

'I wonder if... OWW'

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, If you don't start paying attention now I will keep pelting you with chalk until you get the point. Now answer this question. 3.195826087536128* 4.8298766907927649/7.092784570934 equals? AND DON'T THINK OF USING YOUR CALCULATOR!"

He got the answer wrong of course. But he dodged all the flying chalk. He was still in his own world when he went to his English class as well. He was still wondering were Ryohei disappeared to. Tsuna was going to go out to search for ryohei but he had to leave class.

"Sensie! Could I go to the bathroom?" he said out of no where.

"Go, but hurry up though."

"Can he really afford to miss much more class?" said Hana, also known as Kyoko's best friend.

"Meh" the teacher simply replied.

Tsuna had gotten out of the school when he heard screaming in the alley way near the School He looked but he saw something he never in a million years thought he would see. Ryohei was beating the life out of Hannah his old girlfriend. Ryohei dropped her as a lesson not to mess with Tsuna.

So that's why all of the school bully's had been leaving him alone. Because Ryohei scared them.

Tsuna just wanted to leave. He had to get away! He ran all the way home and packed up all his clothes. He had to get away so he bought a plane ticket to Tokyo and fled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryohei had decided to go to school early and search for Hannah to ask how she could of hurt Tsuna so badly. He didn't have to look hard to find the partial school failure.

"Why did you hurt Tsuna?"

"Because, he is a little boy in high school that I could use for status." she simply stated. "so I can assume your his new love intrest? The whole school is talking about the two of you. Well let me tell you you could do so much better. Like me for instance. After all, your so manly and strong"

"I will never leave Tsuna like you did. Nor will I sleep with an EXTREME whore like you!"

Hannah was pissed, to say the least. No guy had ever turned her down nor will the ever! She jumped Ryohei with all her power.

"What the hell are you doing to the EXTREME?!"

Ryohei simply picked her up and threw her off of him. He started to rain havoc on her. He was so infuriated that he didn't notice Tsuna or Hear the sounds of him sobbing as Tsuna ran away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~

**OMG I made Tsuna run away! Well lets see what happens next week after the cliffhanger. By the way I'm going to try to post a chapter every week. And next week I am continuing the story and I'm going to intro three more guardians. Also I am going to try to make this a 100,000 word story so stick with me.**

**Please review, I'll give you all cookies! XD**

**P.s I am thinking of doing two stories at once. This idea of mine is going to be a crossover between KHR and kingdom hearts. It will still be a Tsuna Ryohei love story but on a much grander plot line. **


End file.
